Forever and Alyways
by Lilie0107
Summary: Hi peops! Happy Valentine's day! :) This is a sweat Percabeth Oneshot that I wrote for you. I won't tell you what it s about, you'll have to read if you want to know... ;) Rating T, but it could be probably K too.


_**Hi Readers, I know I should update my other stories, but I am on vacation right now and just too lazy to update. The next updates will probably come in one to two weeks, if I am in a good mood, it will be earlier.  
**_

_**Anyway, this is a sweat Percabeth Oneshot (my first one, so sorry for mistakes), which I hope you will like. I wrote it for Valentine´s Day. It will set after the HoO-series, but I haven´t read Blood of Olympus yet, so I made up an ending. Long Story short, they travelled to Greece, had an awesome battle, Pery defeated Gaea and then a few years later begins this short story. Percy is 24 in this and Annabeth 23 (Sometimes Annabeth is older than Percy, but I like it more the other way). Annabeth get offered to buil New Athens and Percy turned down immortality (again) and wished for Hestia and Hades´ thrones in the council. That should be it.**_

_**Now on to the the Disclaimer: **_

_**I don´t own PJO and HoO, all rights go sadly to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Enough said,**_

_**Happy Valentine´s Day and stay tuned!**_

_**On to the Story now (finally ;) )**_

**…...(\\_/)….~~~~~++++...++++~~~~**

**…..(=´.´=)..~~~~+++++.+++++~~~~**

**…..(=)..(=)…~~~~~++++++++~~~~**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++~~~**

**...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~,**

* * *

_Annabeth pov_

I was currently in my chamber in San Francisco, lying on my bed and listening to _My heart will go on _from the movie _Titanic _**(AN\gotta love this song)**. I always imagined myself to be in this movie and came every time to the same thought: I knew that I couldn´t, unlike Rose, leave Percy like that. I wouldn´t knew what I´d do in this situation if we both were just mortals. A small, sad smile crept its way across my face. Percy would probably do the same thing like Jack: save my live, no matter the cost. He, in fact did it multiple times, always putting my life and happiness over his own. I can´t tell in words how much I love him.

If I look at it with a little distance, I can see why I fell for him. Not only because he is hot, he is- no doubts there, but this is definitively not the only reason. He is loyal to no end, meaning he would never betray me and always hold my back. Needless is to say that I would do the same for him. He also is caring, always worried for the wellbeing of others before his own. He isn´t stupid either, quite the opposite actually. He is smart, sometimes a little obvious, but less than when we first met.

I remembered all these times we stuck together, all the countless moments he saved my live. He travelled all over the country on a quest to rescue Artemis. I knew that this wasn´t why he went though, it was me. He travelled there to free me. Of course I was too young and a little obvious to not notice his feelings, but when I kissed him at Mt. Helens, I knew I had feelings for him. At this time Luke´s place in my heart shrunk, Percy filling his place.

In the final battle, when he looked at me, concern in his eyes, I knew finally what decision was the right one to make. Sure I had had a crush on Luke for a while, but these feelings for him were never as strong as these for a certain son of Poseidon. I finally realized this at Mount Olympus, sitting beside him over a dying Luke. I couldn´t admit at this moment, that I ever loved the son of Hermes, because I didn´t. I merely had a crush on him, nothing more. More got only one person, this being my Seaweedbrain.

Then at the bottom of the canoe lake, we shared our first kiss as a couple. It was the most amazing feeling I ever had. I was so happy, finally being freed from war and death waiting at every corner, finding a little peace from all the stress. That is until Hera took him. I searched for him; day and night I looked in forests, cities, villages, practically everywhere I could imagine, not finding at least a single little hint to his location. At nights I couldn´t sleep; nightmares of him dying haunted me whenever I tried to get rest. The days weren´t easy either. I didn´t get any sleep at nights and was tired all day. I had had bags under my eyes and looked pale, my usually stormy grey eyes were dull and bloodshot. I looked miserable. That is until the hope came up, this being Jason Grace, that he was alive and somewhere save. As I finally found out about the Roman camp and Hera's plans, I was furious with her.

I knew from Jason, that she must´ve stolen his memory. That was the reason for more worries. Had he forgotten me? Had he found a new girlfriend? Was he happy? All those questions didn´t make my time away from him easier. As Leo then finally finished building the Argo II, we had finally gotten hope back. I worked on this ship with Leo as often as I could, eager to see my Seaweedbrain again.

As I finally, after eight long months saw him again, a purple toga and a tattoo on his arm, I couldn´t describe all the emotions that ran through my body. Happiness, Hope, but at the same time Worry, Anger and Sadness were all present the moment I ran into his arm. And as he kissed me, all these feelings left, and were replaced with one emotion, stronger than all others: Love.

After the trip to Rome, we fell into Tartarus. He could´ve let me die, but he didn´t let go. He fell into Tartarus with me. For me, just to make sure that we wouldn´t be separated again. These days there were hell, literally. But nonetheless, we made it. Our love held even through hell and back. After then finally defeating Gaea, I was truly happy. I first wanted to build a city like New Rome in Camp Half-Blood, but when I finished it, I didn´t instantly buy a house and move there. I was proud of my work but there was something holding me back I had a little bit more to live in the mortal world.

I talked to Percy and we agreed that the first few months we would live together in Camp, but then we would go to college to study something, Architecture in my case. I, being a daughter of Athena, got instantly a place at a university in San Francisco, this being the reason for moving in with my dad again. We never good along as good as we did now. The time of Percy´s absence brought us finally closer. Percy stayed in New York near his now pregnant mother. We IMed nearly every day, but the time difference didn´t make things easier. This was the reason I was alone on Valentine's Day. My parents (my dad and step-mother) were at a diner, the twins Mathew and Bobby watched by friends of Helen.

I was sad that I couldn´t be together with my boyfriend, but as I offered to visit him, he shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. He said "I don´t think this would be a good idea. I already planned on visiting someone important and you being here would make things… let´s say complicated." Of course he said it in an apologetic tone, but I got the message. "I don´t want you to be here!" So I was a little sad and angry now. On the other side I couldn´t shout at him for not wanting me over. I just had to deal with it, somehow.

So, this is the reason I ended up in my room at Valentine´s Day, alone and hearing the song from _Titanic…_

_Percy pov _

Right now, I was leaving the airport in San Francisco. A few days ago Annabeth, my amazing girlfriend had IMed and asked, if she could visit me in New York for Valentine´s Day. It broke my heart as I said no, but I had already plans. I was going to surprise her. I had asked for an audience with Zeus and asked for his approval that I travel with a plane, at least this once. I had it all planned out (Yes, I am smart enough to plan something, deal with it!). I asked Athena for a quest to prove myself worthy before that, let´s say it wasn´t easy, and after a looong and very hard adventure, some fighting with Ladon, Scylla and Charybdis, I finally got her to agree with my plans. I then went to Aphrodite, asking for a favor she owed me and she gave me something special, along with her blessing, but for the ladder I didn´t really care.

That got me where I am now, sitting in a taxi to the Chase residence. My girlfriend had explained to me that her parents wouldn´t be there today as well as her little half-brothers, giving me enough space to hang out with her and making a (hopefully) good surprise. I was slowly getting nervous, shifting in my seat and fiddling **(An\ is that the right word?)** with my fingers. I don´t know why I was this concerned, she already agreed to this, even if she had it forgotten by now, but she could´ve changed her mind and-

"Hey, we are here. Don´t get driven away, princess!" The driver said. I paid him the money and got out of the care, but not before giving him one of my deluxe- I will-torture-you-so-that-you-wish-you-were-only-in-Tartarus-stare and saw him shiver, giving me a feeling of satisfaction. The moment I closed the door, he sped away, as if he couldn´t get away fast enough. I merely rolled my eyes at this and chuckled lightly, before instantly changing my mood to very happy. I was going to see my Wisegirl again. Yay!

_Annabeth pov_

I laid on my bed, now listening to one of my newer songs as the doorbell rang. I was instantly on alert. I hadn´t invited anyone and my parents sure as heck weren´t home this early. So, there is either a monster or a postman out there. I grabbed my dagger, just to be sure and walked to the door. I slowly unlocked it and as I opened it, I nearly had a heart attack. I was sure that I had to be dreaming, because in front of me stood none other than the love of my live, Perseus (Percy) Achilles Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Gaea, Kronos and some other cool (or not so cool) shit.

My heart skipped a beat and I forgot o breath. There were no thoughts inside my head for once and all the stress and worries from the past few weeks of studying just vanished. Nothing mattered but the sea green orbs that bore into my grey ones, looking directly into my soul. I could clearly see the love and happiness in his eyes, the emotions I missed so dearly these past few months. I could only do one thing. I threw myself at him and hugged him, not caring if I let loose a few tears of joy. No one could describe how happy I was for having my other half back.

As we broke the hug, I kissed him, a sweat and gently kiss, yet full of emotions like love and affection. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my head got light. After a few moments we broke the kiss, my forehead resting against his, both breathing heavily. Only when I looked down did I notice the blue flowers, lilies to be precise, that were laying very good protected in his arms along with the little red, heartshaped pillow. He noticed my look and chuckled softly.

"Happy Valentine´s Day, Wisegirl" He said softly making me shiver as his breath bristled against my ear. "Happy Valentine´s Day too, Seaweedbrain." I said softly, lightly crying because of joy. "Sshh, don´t cry. I am here. By the way, the flowers and my heart here are for you." He said, handing them over. I smiled gratefully at him, pecking him shortly on the lips before going back inside the house and searching for a vase. After I found one, I filled it with water and put the lilies in it, walking slowly over to the table and placing it there. I then lifted my eyes to him, noticing the outfit he was wearing. It was a grey t-shirt, the exact same color of my eyes with a green trident on it. Over it he had a warm jacket, which had a dark green color. He also wore dark jeans and sneakers, his long, now nearly shoulder length hair falling lightly over his beautiful green eyes. Only blind people wouldn´t notice how hot he looked.

"Sooo, what do you want to do, now that you´re here?" I asked, walking to him and resting my head against his shoulder. He responded with laying his arms around my waist, giving me a warm, comfortably feeling. I could smell the salty scent coming from his body. It made me even more relax. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I already have plans. They are a surprise, so you´ll have to wear a blindfold and maybe, if I am in a good mood, I will show you what I have planned." He said with a playful smile, mischief glinting in his eyes. I only sighed, knowing that for once, I wouldn´t win this argument.

"Fine, but you have to kiss me first." I said, now the same playful smile on my lips. He sighed, pretending to be thinking about giving in my wish or not before leaning in and whispering "Only, because it´s you that is asking" and then he closed the distance between us and I could feel our lips move in sync, being one and feeling complete, lightheaded and just fantastic. Sparks were flying and electricity cursed through my veins. Sadly, it didn´t last long.

He broke the kiss, slowly turning me around and brushing with his hand against my cheek. Then I could feel the soft material of the blindfold bristling against my skin, feeling very smooth, but I could feel its weight around my head. After he helped me get into my jacket, he lead me out through the door, before giving a perfect taxi whistle, which was responded with something I didn´t expect. I could feel something under my butt and then I felt the weight of Percy´s hands on my shoulders.

"Sit down here and don´t move!" He said sternly, but at the same time in a very soft and soothing voice. I did as I was told and then I could feel his body against my back. His arms slung around my middle and then I felt the cool wind brushing against my skin. I didn´t know what was under me, but I guessed that we were flying. Where he took me, I sadly had no idea. At the same time I felt excited. I finally had my Percy back. He is just like I remember him to be. His now long, unruly black hair, the ocean green eyes, the smirk that would made my heart melt and the tan, sun kissed skin added only more to that.

After what felt like forever, we landed a little bit roughly somewhere I had no plan for. Even now I couldn´t see anything, the blindfold still around my eyes. "You can take it down now, Annabeth." He said in a lovely, gentle tone. "I can only guess how much you want to figure out, where we are. Sadly for me, I am not going to torture you any longer." He finished with amusement clear in his voice. I blushed slightly at his comment, only replying with a short "Shut up.", before (finally) removing this annoying piece of cloth.

As I opened my eyes, they first had to get used to the light. Even if it was already late in the afternoon, the sun slowly began to set; it was very bright for my eyes. After getting used to the light, I realized that we were on some cliff. Behind us was sand, before me the blue, deep ocean, the last, now red sunlight glittering in it. I didn´t even notice the cold anymore. The scene in front of me was making my mind go blank. It was just that beautiful. It would probably be the perfect image for one of these romantic movies, but I could care less at the moment.

In front of me, before the cliff was a blanket, a pick nick-basket on it. A meal was already cooked, adding to the already perfect scene. Percy took my hand, I nearly forgot that he was here too, and led me to the blanket. I sat down, noticing that it wasn´t cold and looked questionably at Percy. He just shrugged and said "I had a little help. Hestia will be the one making this area a little warmer." He said. If I was honest, I could care less at the moment. I looked back at him and saw him looking at me with a look of pure adoration and love, letting my heart skip a beat and the butterflies in my stomach go wild. Percy sat down beside me.

"I love you, Annabeth. Happy Valentine´s Day." He said, handing me a small blue box. I looked shocked at him, happiness in my eyes. I looked back down to the object and carefully opened it. I nearly dropped it as I saw the beautiful necklace inside. It was a silver band that was woven with tiny stripes of gold. The best thing though was the little owl, hanging at the end of it. It was silver, but had a large grey stone at its stomach. It was made, so that the gem looked like little feathers and wings on the owl's body. Two green little emeralds were at the animals head, looking like glowing, beautiful sea green eyes.

I could feel something wet on my check and realized that I was crying softly. I smiled a very big, happy smile and hugged Percy while muttering "Thank you" all over again. He only hugged me back and whispered "You´re welcome", which send shivers down my spine. "Come one, let´s eat now before it gets cold." He said softly. I only nodded numbly at this. I held my hand out, the necklace in my hand and gestured for him to help me take it on. He understood and took it from my hand. He then laid my hair to the side and kissed my neck softly, before laying the necklace around it. It fit my throat perfectly, like it was forged only for me. Percy chuckled, as if reading my thoughts, he answered.

"Oh, it was forged only for you. I took lessons from Leo and Hephaestus and forged it myself. The gems I found in an old ships wreck." He said. I was stunned at this. He forged this himself. Wow. I kissed him softly as a thanks and he happily accepted it. After we broke it, we began eating, enjoying each other's company…

A few hours later, the sun had already set long ago, we laid on the blanket, staring into the stars and pointing to different constellations. Percy shifted under me, making me look up, and sighed deeply. I moved a little to the side and he stood up, taking me up with him in the process. I just raised my eyebrow questionably at him, which he answered with a nervous chuckle. He ran his hand through his hair, before doing something I didn´t expect. I sucked in a sharp breath as he got down on one knee and reviled another little box, this one a grey color. I realized what he was doing as soon as he began to speak.

"Annabeth, my Wisegirl. We met as we were 12, I remember it like yesterday, as I opened my eyes at the infirmary and the first thing I noticed was you. Your first words being "You drool in your sleep" " He said, which made me chuckle a little. He continued. "Then, we went on a quest together to find this stupid bolt, neither of us knowing what to think about each other, but soon we became friends. We took a trip to the sea of monster, finding the Golden Fleece and saving Thalia from her tree. Later, I travelled for you through all of America, hoping I would be fast enough to free you from Atlas prison. After that, I travelled through the labyrinth, we met Daedalus and shared our first kiss in Mount Helens. I went to Calypso´s island, got the chance to avoid the prophecy, but I told myself that I had to be the one to fulfill it. Only little did I know that I came back for you. Then, as I bathed in the Styx, I saw so many faces, friends and family all together, but my mortal point, the one person binding me to the mortal world was you. I took down godhood, because I wanted to be with you. Why would I want an eternity, if you weren´t a part of it? We were happy after that, shared this beautiful kiss at the bottom of the canoe lake and just enjoyed each other´s company. Sadly, Hera had to ruin it. But even without my memories, I remembered one name, your name Wisegirl." He continued. I could feel that I was crying silently by now.

"Then, in Rome you were sucked into Tartarus-" I could see how hard this part was for him. Neither of us normally talked willingly about the pit, the memories just to painfull. "- and I had to make a decision. I couldn´t let you fall, so I let go and fell with you. _Forever and always_ were the words going through my head. We even survived the literally description of Hell, we after that managed to defeat Gaea, the personification, the earth itself and now here we are. I am madly in love with you and wouldn´t know what I´d do without you. So I ask you, would you like to share a _forever and always _and do the honor of marrying me?" He asked nervously, his hand shaking lightly.

I was at a loss of words. Here, in front of me was the man of my dreams, the one who would lay the world down at my feet, asking if I wanted to be his. I was at a loss of words, but my decision was already made, because there was only one answer I knew to be the right one. There had always been only one answer to this question for me.

_Percy pov_

I was nervous. I finally was man enough to ask the woman of my dreams to marry me. But what was, if she didn´t want to be my wife? What if she didn´t love me enough for that? What if she would hate me now? Maybe I shouldn´t have asked h-

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." She shouted, crying softly as she through herself at me, nearly making us fall to the ground. I could avoid this by spinning her in circles. I needed a moment to register what she just said. She agreed to marry me. She agreed to MARRY me. Annabeth, my one and only, my other half agreed to marry ME! Needless to say I was the happiest man on earth right now, not able to put in words, how I felt.

"Thank you Wisegirl. I love you. Oh you have no idea how much I do." I said softly after I sat her down again. I looked her in the eyes, these stormy gray, beautiful loving eyes. I saw a few tears on her face and wished them away with my thumb. Then I kissed her, a beautiful soft kiss, yet with many emotions. I could never describe what I felt at this moment.

"So, are you going to show me the ring?" She asked playfully, but excitement could clearly be heard in her voice too. "Of course." I took the ring carefully out of the box, before sticking it on her ring finger. She looked at it in awe and wonder, her eyes lighting up like the ones from a little child on Christmas.

"It´s beautiful." She gasped. It was a silver band with golden and white waves engraved in it. At the top sat another little owl, similar to the one on her necklace. "Not as beautiful as you, Annabeth." I said. I know, cheesy, but who cares? She would marry me! "Take it off and look at the inside." I said. She looked at me questionably. I just rolled my eyes, a smile on my lips and motioned for her to go on. There, on the inside, at the back of the owl were the words _"Wisdom and Sea united- Forever and Always" _engraved in ancient Greek.

She looked up at me again, her voice raspy from the crying and asked. "Did you make this too?" I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. She nodded, more tears now trickeing down her cheeks. and engulfed me in another kiss, breaking the little distance between us.

And then, I finally realized how true those words were. We would be together_ Wisdom and Sea united_,no matter what. I would stand by her side whenever she would need me, because I love her. I truly did with all my heart.

_Forever and Always_...

* * *

**That´s it. I hope you like it and Review, if you do.**

**Have a nice day ^^**

**:***

**Lilie0107**

**…..(\\_/)….**

**….(=´.´=)….Review…..**

**…..(=).(=)…**

**…**


End file.
